Just Friends
by JustMe133
Summary: "What happens when your best friend asks you a completely outlandish request that could possibly change your relationship forever? Ethan's about to find out…" ONESHOT. Rated M for obvious reasons. BETHAN. Don't like, don't read!


***THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON. DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ! JUST HIT THAT BACK BUTTON!***

**Yay for JustMe133's random ideas!**

**Hope ya'll like it!**

**No, I don't own MBAV.**

…

Ethan was standing at his locker, chatting with Sarah, hoping to ask her out, when Benny ran up to him, excited and babbling rapidly.

"Dude, slow down. Can't understand you," Ethan said, placing his hands on the taller teen's shoulders to keep him from bouncing on his feet.

"Sarah! I need to talk to Ethan alone please!" Benny rushed out, still bouncing slightly. Sarah raised an eyebrow at Ethan, who just shrugged.

"Okay then…" she said, walking away from the boys. Benny's face broke out in a huge grin the minute she was gone.

"Ok so guess what?"

"How about you start breathing between words?" Ethan suggested, a light laugh in his voice. Benny nodded and took a deep breath.

"I've got a date with Della!" he said excitedly, making Ethan's mouth fall open in surprise.

"Really? How did you manage that? I thought she stopped talking to you after the whole dead-dog thing?"

"She did! But she's finally out of therapy and decided that she was ready to give me a chance!"

"That's great B. When is this date?"

"Tomorrow night. And I need your help."

"With what?"

"I've never taken a girl on a date before so…"

"So?"

"I was wondering, would you maybe consider going on a test run date with me?" he asked, giving Ethan his best puppy dog eyes.

"What? No! No no no no no no!"

"Come on E, pleeeeeeeeeese," he pleaded with his best friend, who shook his head.

"Benny, you're my best friend in the entire world, but no. I will not go on a test date with you!" he said, but Benny still made his eyes wide and pouted.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeese? I've helped you with stuff before!" he said, a whine to his voice. Ethan sighed but finally relented.

"Fine! I'll go on a test date with you," he said, hitting his head against his locker, frustrated.

"Thanks E! I'll get you tonight at… 7. Dress like you would if you were going on a date," Benny said, checking his watch and phone, a huge smile on his face as he hugged Ethan, catching the other boy off guard. "What would I do without you?" he asked, to which Ethan just shook his head, wondering what he got himself into.

…

As Ethan got ready that night, he wondered what he would tell his parents, or even worse, Sarah, about where he was going tonight.

_Do I say that I'm going on a date with Benny? Or that we're just hanging out?_ His mind was racing, still wondering how he got himself into this situation.

His phone vibrated as he finished getting ready. A text from Benny.

"On my way, remember, act like it's a real date," Ethan read, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh dear God what is wrong with this boy?" he asked himself, shaking his head.

"Ethan! We're leaving! Sarah's here!"

"Alright! Bye!" he called back as he pocketed his phone and left his room. He stopped at the top of the stairs for a minute as he heard Sarah talking to Jane before he heard a knock on the front door.

His "date" was here.

…

Benny stood on Ethan's front porch, stressing just a bit. He was nervous because he wanted this to go as if it were a real date, and he wanted to make sure he got everything down for his date with Della.

So, when Sarah opened the door to the Morgan's house, he put on the most charming smile he could.

"Benny? Why'd you ring the doorbell? Don't you usually just barge in?"

"Um, heh, Sarah, can you please tell Ethan that I'm here?" he asked, widening his smile a bit, which only resulted in a suspicious look from the babysitter.

"…Sure… Ethan! Benny's here, acting weirder than usual!" she called out and turned, only to see Ethan standing on the stairs, eyes locked with Benny, who's hands were behind his back.

"Hey Benny."

"Hey E. You ready?" he asked, his smile looking nervous now.

"Y-yeah. Sarah, I'm gonna be out with Benny tonight. Um, I don't know when we'll back," Ethan said, nodding to Sarah, who's face broke out in a grin and a snicker left her mouth, causing both boys to glare at her.

"Well, this is awkward. Have fun I guess?" she asked, walking away with another snicker and leaving them in the living room.

"So… what's behind your back?" Ethan asked, making Benny blush a little.

"Well, I want my date with Della tomorrow to go perfect, so I'm doing everything to the last detail," Benny explained before handing Ethan a daisy. "So here," he said with a smile, catching Ethan off guard.

"Um… thanks. I'll just … put it in my room. Be right back," he said, quickly running up the stairs and to his room. He placed the flower on his desk and took a deep breath, hoping this date would end quickly.

Before things got too awkward between the two best friends.

…

When Benny and Ethan had gotten outside, Ethan was surprised to see Benny's grandma's car was there. Benny saw his look and smiled.

"I'm borrowing it tomorrow night as well. I want this to be authentic," he said, to which Ethan nodded.

"Uh, okay."

"Can you at least act like you're having a good time?" whined Benny, to which Ethan shook his head as he got in the car.

"Not in this lifetime."

…

Benny took Ethan first to dinner, where they talked and tried not to think of the fact that they were on a date.

Then, they hit the movie theater.

"This isn't the movie I'm going to see with her," Benny said, glancing at Ethan, who looked around the somewhat empty theater. "I thought it would be better seeing a movie almost everyone's already seen, that way when I practice the moves I'll make on Della we don't get weird looks."

"Moves?" Ethan asked, turning to face his best friend.

"Just go with it! Please? I gotta get everything perfect for Della tomorrow."

"Ugh. Fine. You better be happy you're my best friend," Ethan mumbled, turning back to watch the previews, already regretting his decision when Benny's arm came to rest against his on the armrest.

…

About halfway through the movie, Benny's fingers became intertwined with Ethan's, causing Ethan's eyes to fall to their hands and then to Benny's face, where a slight smile was on the other's lips.

"Just go with it," he whispered, eyes still on the movie. Ethan sucked in a breath, dreading their no-bounds friendship.

…

As they left the movie theater and headed towards the car, Benny's arm was secure around Ethan's waist, holding the other boy close.

"Is this necessary?" He asked his taller friend, who just smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Why? You really think Della will let you touch her like this?"

"I hope so," Benny said, opening the car door for Ethan, who raised his eyebrows at the other boy. "Just get in," he said with a chuckle, making Ethan smile for the first time that night.

…

The ride home was silent; all Benny did was reach over and hold Ethan's hand halfway through. Upon reaching Ethan's house, Benny jumped out of the car and opened the door for Ethan, who just gave him a skeptical look as Benny reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked to the door.

"Well, I had fun. What about you?" Benny said with a smile as he still held on to Ethan's hand.

"Although tonight was as awkward as anything I've encountered… yeah, I had fun," he relented, making Benny's smile grow with a hint of deviousness.

"Good. Now… I need one more favor," Benny said, his voice taking on a pleading tone with that same smile.

"What?" Ethan asked hesitantly as Benny's hand tightened some on his own.

"I want to… kiss Della tomorrow night. I haven't kissed someone since the love-potion kiss from Erica…"

"Yeah and…?"

"It would be better to practice on a real person than, let's say, my pillow…" Benny said, making Ethan glare at him.

"Oh no, you are not ki-" he was cut off by Benny's lips on his and his hand behind his head at the nape of his neck.

Without really thinking, he began to kiss back, gently moving his lips with Benny's.

Then he came to his senses and pulled away, staring at his best friend with wide eyes, who looked back with the same expression.

"Um, th-thanks for all your help E," Benny said, backing away from Ethan, who just stared at him for a minute.

"N-no problem. See ya later."

"Yeah. Later."

…

Over the next few months, Benny and Della grew into a steady relationship while Ethan blocked out all confused feelings that the kiss he and Benny shared may have caused him.

They never talked about it, but he could've sworn every now and then, Ethan would see Benny's eyes fall on his lips while they talked.

But he ignored it and went back to chasing Sarah, who he had actually managed to score a couple of dates with lately.

He was almost completely over the Benny kiss.

Until Benny came to him a few days later with that same look on his face; the look he got when he wanted Ethan to do a favor for him.

"Oh no, I know that look. What do you need?" Ethan asked his best friend, who looked nervous.

"Well… you know me and Della are getting pretty … close and everything…"

"Yeah…"

"She wants to… she wants to… I can't say it!" Benny said, biting his lip nervously.

"She wants to what?" Ethan asked, trying to make sense of what was on his best friend's mind.

"She wants us to have … sex," he whispered, staring at Ethan, fear and pleading in his green eyes.

"… Really? You've guys only been together for like three months," Ethan stated, staring back at Benny, who looked like he wanted to say something. Ethan's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no, whatever you're going to ask, the answer is no."

"Please E. Help me?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Just… just think about it."

"No! Benny, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, the answer is no!"

"Ethan," he said, voice a serious whisper. "Please. It's just for one night."

"Things will change between us. You can't do something like _that_ without things changing!" Ethan exclaimed in the same tone of voice, to which Benny shook his head.

"No it won't. I promise."

…

The world was conspiring against him, Ethan decided that night as Benny came over so they could do homework together. Ethan had just found out that Friday night, not only would his parent's be gone, but Jane too would be gone for the night. Benny nudged Ethan's shoulder happily when the news was given to the two teens.

Ethan rolled his eyes, cursing whatever force was controlling his life.

As soon as Benny and he entered his room, Benny was hounding him with questions.

"So, since Friday would be PERFECT for the favor I asked, what do you say?"

"B, you know I would do anything, and I mean _anything_ for you, you're my best friend, my other half, but what you're asking… I don't think I can do it."

"Please Ethan."

"What brought this on?"

"Easy. I was with Della this morning, ya know, holding hands and kissing some before I went to meet you. Then she was all like, "Babe, I think we're ready for the next step," he said in a mock girl voice. "So I was like, "next step? Whatcha talkin' bout?" and she giggled! at me saying," oh stop it, you know what I mean. Sex, silly." And I'm like "What?" and then I ran off to find you."

"Wow. Okay one, never do that voice again, and two, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"I was wondering if you, my dear best friend on this whole planet, would consider… having sex with me. Like the practice date we had a few months ago?"

"Yeah, you're crazy," Ethan said, turning his head away from Benny, who stepped closer to him and grabbed his chin, making it to where Ethan could see him.

"Please Ethan. I promise, nothing will change. We'll still be Benny and Ethan, the most awesome best friends ever."

Ethan sighed and shook his head, or tried to since his head was still being held by Benny. "You do know my body is completely different than Della's right?"

A smile broke across Benny's face. "Yeah, I know," he said with an easy shrug, "But it's basically the same thing."

"Whatever," Ethan said, rolling his eyes again, already regretting his decision.

So, with that discussion out of the way, the boys began their homework in peace.

Until Benny broke the peace with another question.

"Hey E?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't just want to barge in here and have sex with you Friday night," Benny said, a serious expression on his face. "Do you think we could start, ya know, working our way up to it? Starting tonight?" Ethan's book fell from his lap as he stared at Benny, who looked dead-serious.

"Do I even want to know what you mean?" he asked as he picked his book back up, although it was soon pushed out of his hands again, this time along with Benny's, who held Ethan's hands in his own.

"Please E. I want everything I do with Della that night to be perfect, just like the first date was. And it was perfect thanks to you. Yeah I know my request seems out there and crazy, but I wouldn't trust doing this with anyone else besides you E. So, will you let me, in an awkward way, seduce you over the next few days?"

"Benny… this is all way too weird for me."

"Please? Just imagine I'm Sarah. I'll be imagining you're Della. And no one will ever know. I swear."

"Why do you want my help with this? Shouldn't you just be going along with whatever Della wants instead of practicing with me?"

"Because I know that, with you, if I mess up or do something wrong, you won't judge me or hate me."

Ethan sighs and looks at Benny through his bangs. "Ugh fine. But if it gets to be too much for me, we'll stop whatever we're doing. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thank you," Benny said happily, leaning down and brushing his lips against his best friend's, causing the shorter boy to tense and a blush to spread across his cheeks. Benny pulled about a millimeter away and practically spoke against Ethan's lips. "It works better if you kiss me back," he chuckled, making Ethan's blush darken as Benny pushed his lips against his again. Slowly, Ethan kissed back as Benny's lips moved into a smile against his own.

This was definitely a bad idea in Ethan's opinion.

…

That was Tuesday.

Wednesday found Ethan once again with his lips claimed by Benny. This time though, Benny ventured further, pushing his tongue into Ethan's mouth. They kissed for a few more minutes before Ethan pushed him away gently.

"No more for today," he said, staring at Benny, who frowned.

"How am I ever going to practice if you keep pushing me away?" he complained, just getting a head shake and a sarcastic eye roll from his best friend.

Yes, that was Wednesday.

Thursday, their homework was forgotten as soon as they entered Ethan's bedroom and the taller boy pushed a surprised Ethan against his bedroom door and attached their lips; a heated make-out session began.

Soon, Benny tugged Ethan to his bed and pushed him down on it before following him, supporting him up on his arms and attaching their lips again.

And thus Thursday passed.

And now, they were at Friday.

…

Ethan didn't know how today would go over for them. He didn't know what Benny had entirely planned for them. All he had told him was to act normal, he would handle everything.

That frightened Ethan.

So Friday night, while he was saying goodbye to his parents, he couldn't help but be worried about what tonight would bring.

For both of them.

…

Benny made his way to Ethan's house, extremely nervous. He wanted tonight to be perfect so everything could be perfect with Della tomorrow.

He figured if he made a fool of himself tonight, there was a better chance of Ethan being understanding than there was of Della.

So, as he let himself into Ethan's house and made his way up to the other boy's room, he tried to calm his racing nerves.

He could do this.

…

Benny slowly opened Ethan's bedroom door to find Ethan curled up on his bed, reading a comic book. His dark eyes briefly flashed to Benny before returning to the book, although a light blush spread over his pale cheeks.

"Hey," Benny said quietly, closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Hey," Ethan said back, still not looking at him. Benny moved a little closer to Ethan and pulled the comic book from his grasp.

"Look at me," he commanded quietly, making Ethan's almost unwilling eyes fall on him. "You have no idea how much this means to me," he said, sitting next to the curled up boy, who just nodded. "E?"

"What?" he asked, moving his eyes now from the other's face. Benny reached forward and pulled Ethan a little closer to him.

"Thank you. For everything," he whispered before placing his lips softly on Ethan's.

…

Ethan lied there, eyes scrunched shut as Benny's hands roamed over his body, causing him to shiver and bite his lip in nervousness.

"It'll be okay. I promise," Benny whispered to him, but Ethan still refused to open his eyes, even when he felt Benny's lips pressing against his. "If you don't relax, it'll only be worse."

"How do you know?" Ethan mumbled, making Benny chuckle.

"You think I didn't do my research?" he said as his hands continued their ministrations. "You gotta relax E."

"Easy for you to say. You get to do all this with Della tomorrow, so if you mess up and hurt me, you know what _not_ to do."

"I'd never hurt you." Ethan frowned at this statement; he knew it was a lie. He felt his heart twist and ache in that all too familiar pain he got whenever he saw Sarah talk to another guy or just talking about another guy… Why he was getting it with Benny was beyond him. "And don't think I'll be getting all the fun out of this. I plan to make it good for you too if I can." Ethan shook his head then; his best friend was crazy. Ethan just heard another chuckle come from Benny before a cold tongue connected with his flushed skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Ethan exclaimed, eyes flying open in shock as he continued to feel Benny's soft lips and cold tongue graze his skin.

"Just relax E, and trust in me. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Benny now out right laughed, his smile never leaving his face as he slowly licked up Ethan, making the darker-haired boy gasp out and let out an involuntary moan.

"Mm, good job Ethan. That's the way to relax."

"Shut. Up." Benny laughed again, his good mood almost contagious to Ethan, before connecting their lips again.

"You really are the best friend ever."

…

"This might hurt," Benny said as he lined himself up with Ethan, pushing softly against him, feeling the resistance he expected.

"Might? That's an understatement," Ethan grumbled, making Benny shake his head.

"Can't you at least pretend to enjoy this? You seemed to enjoy it earlier when I had you halfway down my throat," Benny whispered teasingly in his ear, making Ethan's face heat up.

"We will never speak of _that_ or _this_ ever again."

"Sure E, never again," Benny said as he pushed into Ethan, who closed his eyes and grimaced. He felt soft lips kiss all over his face. "I'm sorry; I'm really not trying to hurt you."

"I know," Ethan got out between clenched teeth, eyes still closed tight as Benny continued to push.

"I'm almost… in," he said with a sigh. "It's okay now."

"Easy for you to say," Ethan mumbled, feeling tears slip down his cheeks. He felt fingers wipe his tears away and lips kiss his cheeks; he still didn't open his eyes.

"Ethan?"

"What?"

"…Will you open your eyes? Please?"

"Why?"

"…I want to see you," Benny whispered, making Ethan open his eyes slowly. Benny was still hovering over him, waiting for the okay from Ethan to move. "That's better."

"You can… move," Ethan said, embarrassed that a statement like _that_ ever came out of his mouth. He felt his cheeks burn as Benny smiled at him. He kissed him softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Benny pulled out slightly and pushed back in, going in even farther. Ethan's back arched up involuntarily as he suppressed a moan. He felt Benny brush his lips over his now exposed neck.

"Don't hold back E," he mumbled as he reached Ethan's ear. "Please." Benny pushed even harder and Ethan now let out a loud moan. "Much better. Mmm, Ethan," Benny said, briefly kissing him as they began to move together.

"B-Benny," Ethan gasped out, his body arching into Benny's again.

"Ethan," Benny whispered, kissing him deeply as they moved together. "My Ethan." Ethan tried not to think of why he called him that as pleasure coursed through him. Ethan moved his lips to Benny's neck, biting and kissing it, getting lost in the moment, like Benny seemed to be doing as well. "God, Ethan."

"Benny," Ethan moaned against Benny's hot skin. Benny maneuvered his arms under Ethan's back and rolled them over until Ethan was on top of him. Clinging to each other, Benny pushed up into Ethan while Ethan moved against him.

"You're amazing," Benny whispered, leaning up until he was practically sitting up, Ethan in his lap. Ethan clung to him, digging his fingers into Benny's shoulder and back, his legs wrapped tightly around Benny's lithe waist. Benny groaned at the feeling and pushed himself deeper and deeper into Ethan. "I love you," Benny whispered, kissing all along Ethan's skin, anywhere his lips could touch as they continued.

Ethan let out a gasp of shock but ended up capturing Benny's lips with his own. "I love you too," he whispered against his hot lips. Benny smiled at him and kissed him deeply as their muscles begin to contract.

"I'm close baby," he whispered, making Ethan whimper as he held on tighter.

"Me too."

"Together." Ethan nodded as their movements sped up, Benny reaching a hand down to grasp Ethan and pump him with their movements.

"Benny!" Ethan called out, clinging even tighter onto Benny, digging his nails in deep as he came against them both. When Benny felt Ethan tighten around him and practically scream out his name, he couldn't control himself anymore.

"God Ethan!"

Together, they tumbled over the edge.

…

Ethan had fallen asleep from exhaustion, curled up against Benny; both boys hadn't bothered putting on clothes yet.

Benny was contemplating about what had happened between them as he lazily ran his fingers up and down Ethan's arm, which was currently thrown over his torso.

He had told Ethan he had loved him, and even though Ethan had hesitated at first, he had said it back… Benny hadn't known what had come over him.

What had begun as simple practicing had turned into so much more, for them both it seemed.

But how would Ethan respond once he awoke and was out of his post-sex haze?

…

Ethan cracked an eye open as sunlight streamed through his blinds and the curtain covering them. The first thing he noticed was that Benny was not next to him.

Then it hit him; last night came back in a rush of emotions and pain.

"E? E! It's okay," Benny said, suddenly appearing at Ethan's side. Ethan noticed that Benny was only wearing his boxers, and Ethan could see all the bite marks and scratches he had left on his best friend. Ethan didn't realize he was on the edge of a panic attack until he felt Benny wrap his arms around him and kiss his cheek. "E, it's fine."

"Benny, do you not remember what happened last night?!" Ethan said, not even bothering to struggle out of his friend's hold.

"I remember perfectly what happened last night."

"And what… was said?"

"Yes."

"And that doesn't freak you out?"

"E," Benny said in a tired voice, pulling Ethan back so they lounged on the bed, "I was up all night thinking about what happened between us. I couldn't help thinking you were right; doing something like that did change everything. But in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan, I've never told anyone I loved them before." Ethan mulled over that for a minute before looking at Benny.

"Me neither." Benny smiled and kissed Ethan softly.

"I broke up with Della."

"What?! When?!"

"Uh…" Benny said, glancing at Ethan's watch, which he was still wearing amazingly. "Like 10 minutes ago."

"…Because of me?"

"I think… after having sex with you… I could never have anyone else." Ethan smiled and kissed Benny softly.

"Sounds good to me," he mumbled, making Benny smile.

"Be my boyfriend?"

"After that, you really have to ask?" They shared a small laugh and another kiss before leaning back on the bed in each other's arms.

"I really do love you. It just took amazing sex for me to realize it."

"I really love you too."

…

**Well, the ending sucked.  
But overall? I think it was good… I hope…**

**I hope ya'll liked it.**

**Please let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, and In Bethan We Trust**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
